The 7th PokeGames
by IWearPants
Summary: Miles Ketchum is thrown into an arena with 23 other kids in a battle for survival. Will he win? Or will he fail entirely and get turned into a pile of dried blood and non-functional organs?


**Chapter 1: Death Bed Prepared **

100…

I had accepted my fate. With nothing but Squirtle in a miniscule red and white ball, I stood in an arena, with 23 other people, dead set on killing each other. I had no training whatsoever in weaponry, and the best Squirtle could do is scratch its opponents. Was I going to die? Hell yeah I was. Was I going to give up as soon as the Games started? Still not completely sure. I mean, I have a 1 in 24 chance of staying alive, but I was probably the weakest one in that arena. Yeah, I technically was committing suicide, but it was either me or my 12 year-old brother. And he certainly had more to live for than I did.

90… 89… 87…

I look around, only to see other kids about my age just as blood thirsty as Count Dracula. They were gripping their Pokeballs so tightly that their knuckles were as pale as my dead grandmother. With all this rambling, I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Miles, I'm 17 years old, and the son of Ash Ketchum (you guys thought he would never grow up, huh? Well he did, and has a 17 and 12 year-old sons). Shortly after my father became champion of Kanto (finally), the previous champion, Lance, went on a mad rage and he and Team Rocket managed to take control of the other 5 major regions: Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. For about 3 years, everyone was forced to slave around, only to benefit Lance and Giovanni (the Leader of Team Rocket). In an attempt to overthrow Lance, Kalos, Sinnoh, and Unova's champions, Diantha, Cynthia, and Iris (all girls…WTF?), used Voltorb to blow up part of Kanto. The uprising threw Lance into an outrage (oh Arceus, why such the shitty pun?) and came up with this absolute messed up idea of throwing 24 kids from each region with their Pokemon, and make them fight to the death. Hence, the PokeGames were born. I tell you, that is absolute shit. Anyway, that's why I'm here. Well, partially. I sorta volunteered to basically kill myself. CUE FLASHBACK!

_*Flashback*_

_The anthem of Kanto played through cheap record players. I swear to Arceus I have heard this 15 minute, torturing song for 5 years now, and I'm hoping that it will end. The anthem ends, my ears still feel like its bleeding. A woman, about 50 years-old, with bleached blond hair, make-up that make clowns jealous, and a dress that would make Elesa want to eat her heart out, steps on to a foot-high platform we are forced to call a stage. "HELLO CHILDREN OF KANTO. I AM YOUR ESCORT, DAWN, SINNOH'S BEST POKEMON COORDINATOR. WELCOME TO THE 7__th__ ANNUAL POKEGAMES! GOOD LUCK TO ALL AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!" Arceus, I was sick of that sentence, I was sick of this whole thing. I wanted it to end. "WE'LL DRAW OUR FIRST NAME FROM THE BOYS' BOWL." Dawn shoves her hand into a clear bowl, almost filled to the brim with all the boys that currently lived in Kanto. My name was in there 33 times, the most out of any other boy in Kanto. I got 10 to start off when I was 12, the qualification age for the PokeGames, 2 more for every time I was at the ceremony, adding up to 10 more times, 1 time for every Pokemon I had ever caught, having caught three Pokemon, my name was in there an extra 3 times. My name would have been in there 23 times, but NOPE! I got an extra 10 because I'm Ash Ketchum's son. Arceusdamnit, sometimes I just want to throw myself in that arena and kill myself. Anyway, Dawn drew the first name: "ZANDER FINNEGAN!" I gave a sigh of relief that name didn't belong to me, or my brother, Andre. I did feel a bit sad for the kid, though, he was only 13 and the only Pokemon he had was a Tentacool. "THE NEXT NAME IS BEING DRAWN FROM THE GIRLS BOWL!" I never really associated myself with girls, so I really didn't care whose name was drawn. "Our lucky tribute: KIMBERLY HALL! LET'S SHAKE THINGS UP A BIT AND CONTINUE TO DRAW FROM THE LADIES' BOWL! OUR SECOND FEMALE TRIBUTE: FIONA JARVITS!" I actually knew Fiona. She was in my science class in grade school. I hated her and was quite glad her name was drawn. She dropped a dissected Magikarp eye down my shirt for crying out loud! Karma had to bite her in the ass in one point of time or another. "NOW TIME TO ANNOUNCE OUR SECOND MALE TRIBUTE", I hated that voice so much, I started to wish I could kill her in that arena. "LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR-_

**CLIFFHANGER BITCHES! **It's not even for the sake of suspense, but just the mere fact that I am tired as hell, and this boy needs to get some sleep. Anyway, hope you liked this first chapter! I plan on making many more and taking you along for the ride (whether you like it or not). For now, I'm still wearing pants, and I'm signing out…


End file.
